Timing is Everthing
by SunkistBallerina2230
Summary: Angel is your average girl from LA who moved to London to study photography. But in the past 4 years of her life, she never knew McFly. What if she took a picture of them for a project? and what if the mysteriious guy she's falling for is Dougie Poynter?
1. Introduction

Introduction

It's funny how life gives you surprises.

This was what's going on my mind while watching and taking pictures of the busy streets of London. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for this project of mine, due tomorrow. I would be in my dorm, sleeping. Yeah, I'm that sluggish. My name's Angel Parker, your average girl who studies photography at Oxford University. How I got in that institution, I don't know. I'm not from England, but from the US instead, Los Angeles to be exact. I miss people back home. This'll be my last year in college and I'm finally gonna graduate. Alleluia! The past four years of my life here in London have been stiff. Adjusting to the life here was hard-hitting. But I guess that's life, huh. It can sometimes knock you off your feet. It can give you questions that you're not gonna be able to answer 'til your dead. Wait, scratch that last part, _heehee_. What I mean is, of all the places, why London?


	2. The Project

Chapter 1

Click.

My camera sounded as I took another picture. Oooh, this one's good. "Ab, could you walk over there and just turn your back on me? I just need to take one more shot, then we can go." I said to my best friend who was tagging along with me the whole day. Abby Jenkins. That's her. I met her at Oxford and she's a fashion designer. She has great fashion sense, and I have none. I just usually wear vintage tees, sneakers or flip-flops, and jeans. What? You can wear anything as long as you're comfortable, right? Like Coco Channel said, "Simplicity is true elegance." Okay, I didn't know where that came from.

Anyway, I got no response from Abby. I turned around and there she was, talking to… four other guys? I've known Abby for four years, and yeah, she's boy-crazy. I sighed and rolled my eyes. I guess this'll do. I focused my camera to the guys and took several shots. The first guy had brown curly hair, light blue eyes and a smile that could melt every girl's heart. He was smiling at Abby and I can tell from afar that he has straight teeth. Second guy, was tall and had blonde hair. Plus, light brown eyes and cute dimples as well. Third, was this guy who had no hair. Kidding. Well, he obviously got his hair shaved but you can now see tiny bits of it growing already. I couldn't explain his looks completely cause he was wearing sunglasses. The fourth guy really caught my eye. He had sandy brown hair, a sorta pointy chin, and greenish or was it grayish eyes. I can see a tattoo peeking out of the sleeves in his right shoulder. I'm not a big fan of tattoos, but his was cute. It was colored, I can tell. There was just something about him that I wanted to know more about.

Anyway, I called out for Abby.

She turned and waved at me. "Angie!" that's what she calls me. "Come here!"

I checked my watched and… WHAT? It's already 2pm? Damn it! I have to get these developed! It must've taken me long that Abby was now in front of me. "I want you to meet some people." She grabbed my arm and started dragging me. But I resisted. Why did I? This was my chance to meet this mysterious guy… Oh yeah, I have this stupid project due tomorrow! Darn.

"Abs I really wanted to, but I have to get my pictures developed." I said, catching a glance at the guys. They were looking at our direction. I caught mysterious guy's eye, but I quickly turned my attention to Abby.

"Aaaw, come on. Please?" she pleaded and gave me the puppy dogface. It's not gonna work this time, I think. Must resist the enticement!

"Abs I'm really sorry. I have to go. I'll meet you at the dorm. Maybe next time." And I hurried to the Photoshop around the corner, but not before catching another glance at the guys.

"There's not gonna be a next time!" I heard her call. But I had already turned the corner and it was too late. Too late for me to meet him.

"Hi Mr. Walter!" I greeted happily the old man by the counter a.k.a owner of the shop.

"Hi Angie!" I guess everyone calls me that, huh. "Develop?"

"Yes, sir. A lot of people would be using the dark room at school so I came here."

"Oh, sure. You know where to enter..." He happily smiled at me and continued with his money counting at the counter.

I always come here for the past four years. Walter Photos was my second home. I spend my time developing pictures here instead at school. Mr. Walter may not have the best equipment, but the photos come out fabulous.

Finally, I was done. As always, I show Mr. Walter my pictures.

"Hmmm. The angle here is really good compared to this one." He remarked. What can I say? The guy's a genius.

"You're right. How 'bout these?" I showed him pictures of the four guys I saw with Abby.

"Oooh. This one's good. " He pointed to the photo where all of them were smiling and having a good time. "If you don't mind Gel, can I get this enlarged? I want to put it outside my shop. If you don't mind."

"Sure, why not Mr. Walt. I really don't mind." I was actually happy.

"Thank You! I'll give it back tomorrow." Mr. Walter said and gave me a hug and I left with a huge grin in m face. At last, my photos are finally developed and I was done with my project. Another Halleluiah! I again checked my watch and it's 6 pm. Yes, developing is not that quick. Well, I better head to the dorm. I can't wait for tomorrow. Sheesh…


	3. Oh My!

Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning and immediately took a shower. The warm water was soothing my skin. Abby left a note, telling that she has to be up early and finish her designs. I figured that she went home late last night. She might've had fun.

I changed into my "comfy" clothes, this time, wearing my black converses, acid-washed jeans, and a black fitted shirt that said, "Stick it". I blow dried my pirmed black hair and pulled it back to a messy ponytail. I grabbed my book bag, my camera, and the photos I developed.

I immediately went to the coffee shop by the cafeteria to grab some "breakfats" as Abby like to call it. She's too conscious of her weight while I, eat a lot but still remained pin thin. I ordered a mocha java and a bagel. Mmmm. My favorite.

I finished my food and walked to the building my classroom was in. I met people on the way. "Hey Gel." They greeted. Okay, so some call me Angie, and some call me Gel. What you wanna call me, it's up to you.

Anyway, I entered my room and took a seat by the window. This was my favorite spot. My room's in the third floor, so in the window, you could see the whole university. It sometimes inspires me in my work.

Professor Paige came in and everyone was back to his or her seats. A guy in his late forties, you would think that Prof. Paige was grumpy and stern. But nope, this guy's really cool. He taught us everything about photography and other media arts. He was like our friend inside and outside the classroom.

"Kids! Let's have your projects on the table." He said. He always calls us kids.

Everyone got their envelopes and laid it on Prof's table.

"No class for this morning… I'll be evaluating your photos. See ya'll at 2 pm at the auditorium." He told us.

Cheers suddenly busted in the room and everyone left.

"Miss Parker," he called.

I turned around and approached Prof. Paige. "Yes, sir?"

" I had a call from Mr. Alexis Walter, and he told me that some agency called him and wanted you to take this band's photos. I forgot the name, but yeah. This agency's big, I can tell. They said the photo you posted outside the shop fascinated them."

The huge grin crept into my face. "What? Seriously?"

"Yep. And I'm proud of you." He patted me by the shoulder.

"Thank you, sir."

"And oh, you might be needing these." He got my project from the table and handed it to me. "You pass."

I was stunned. First, some agency wanted me, then this! "Does this mean I'm finally gonna graduate?"

There was a long pause.

"Professor?"

"Yes." He said and I swear I jumped up and down in front of him.

He laughed and I thanked him once again. I immediately went to the student's lounge to go over the things that just happened, and to hang out as well.

I sat in a bean chair at the corner and got myself comfortable. I opened the envelope and looked over the photos once again.

My heart pounded when I came across the mysterious guy's photos. I swear I have seen him before. I swear I have seen THEM. I just don't know where. Hmmm. That's strange.


	4. Just Great

Chapter 3

"Oh my Gosh!" a girl squealed right in front of me. I noticed she was staring at the photo in my hands.

"Can I help you?" I asked not to sound rude.

"Where did you get that?!" again, she squealed. God! She's getting in my nerves. And great, because of her piercing and nauseating yelp, everyone was curious and stated to envelop me! Argh!

"What is wrong with you people? So what? These are pictures of four hot guys I saw in the streets. And they just happen to---"

"They're McFly!" someone cut me off.

McWhat?

"Huh?" I mumbled. What are they talking about? Suddenly, my phone rang. Oh yes! Great timing! I hurriedly rushed out of the lounge to answer my phone.

"Elo?" I tried to sound British. I've always wanted to sound one but my American twang keeps getting in the way.

"Seriously, you've got to stop doing that." It was Abby on the other line.

"I know. Haha. So what's up? Did ya finish your designs? Can I see? Please, please?" I talked.

"Yeah, I did. And sure, you can see it tonight. And Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" I had to position my phone away from my ear 'coz she started screaming. And trust me, it was deafening!

"Abby!" I yelled.

"Sorry. Anyway, remember the guys yesterday? The one I wanted you to meet?" She started and the moments in the lounge came flashing in my head.

"Wait, are they some sort of celebrity or something?" I had to ask.

"Are you kidding? Don't tell me you don't know!"

"Really, I don't."

"Yes, they are celebrities! They're MCFLY!"

"So that's why they're screaming like crazy." I said to myself loud enough for Abby to hear.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing. Sooo… What about them?"

"They want you to shoot photos of them for their album cover!" Abby again screamed, and I did the same thing when she screamed earlier.

"Abby! Stop screaming! Now, could you say that again? Gently this time."

"They want you to shoot photos of them for their album cover." My heart nearly stopped when I heard this. They're the band Mr. Paige was talking about! How could I be so stupid? Of course I've seen them before! I remember now. I saw them on TV once and sure, they were great. But I don't think I could handle this task. For Christ's sake, I'm an amateur photographer! But I remember what Mr. Paige told me; I couldn't graduate if I don't nail this. Damn.

"Angie?"

"Abs, I gotta go." I quickly hung up and hurried to the dorm.

Half of me, well, wanted to be myself. Wanted to stay at school or at the dorm and sleep. Yeah, be lazy. And half of me wanted to do it. I mean this is a great deal! Every girl wants to be in my position, I can tell. I think. And this doesn't come everyday.

I reached my room and lay in my bed. I closed my eyes and started to sink into a deep sleep.

A/N: Reviews much appreciated. Thanks!


	5. The Meeting

Chapter 4

Ring Ring.

Ring Ring.

I woke up with the sound of my phone ringing. Who could be calling me this time of day?

"Elo?" I said groggily.

"Hi. Can I speak to Ms. Angel Parker?" the man on the other line said.

"Speaking. Who's this?"

"I'm Matthew Fletcher…McFly's manager. I was wondering if you could meet me tomorrow morning at the Photoshop where you posted your photo? I believe that your professor informed you about the photo shoot?"

Once again, I feel like I wanna hide under my blanket. That seems to be a good idea. What was I afraid of again? Right, failing the task. Uhm, just say no and everything will be all right.

"Uh, yeah, I was informed." I tried to sound relaxed.

"So, are you in for tomorrow?"

Say NO!

"Sure, what time?" Damn!

"Great! Uhm, I'll see you at 10:30 am, is that okay?"

"Hmmm. Okay. Should I bring anything?" Why even ask?! So stupid.

"Just bring your camera." He laughed.

I half smiled, "Sure thing."

"All right! Thanks… See ya." And he hung up.

"Ugh!" I groaned and plumped myself back to bed.

I walked in the busy streets of London the next day. Seriously. Me? Wearing a comfy shirt, flip-flops, and mini skirt? Sheesh. This is all Abby's fault. If it weren't for her 'You're- gonna- meet- McFly's- manager- and- you- should- make- a- good- impression- starting- with- your- looks' tactic, I would be walking in my normal clothes now. I mean excuse me; I'm not auditioning to be a model!

Anyway, I reached Mr. Walter's shop and there were five guys sitting at the sofa by the corner. They were in a circle or something. I couldn't really see their faces. I could see one though. He must be the one I talked to yesterday.

I went in. "Hi, Mr. Fletcher?" I said, and all of them looked at my direction. Oh God. They're all here!

"Hi, Ms. Parker. I hope you don't mind, but the guys wanted to see you too. This is Tom, Danny, Harry, and Dougie."

I blinked several times before responding. I took a good look at each one of them, until my eyes landed on the mysterious guy. He was looking at me too. If I was ice, I could've melted right then and there. His eyes were so different. A small smile crept his lips and nodded as a sign of reverence. I quickly looked away and regained my composure. "No problem." I said and took a seat beside the blonde guy who I believe was Tom.

"I'm Angel by the way." I added. And they each shook my hand. British people are so polite.

Fletch, the manager, insisted that I should call him that. He explained everything I need to do for the shoot. The guys were making suggestions too, but left everything for me to decide. After all, I'm the photographer.

I catch glances at Dougie constantly, and he does too, I say. I stare at him, his catches me, and I look away. Then he stares at me, I catch him, and then he looks away. The usual thing…

I had a great time with the guys. They're so funny. If meeting them was fun, then I'm sure working with them would be a blast. But the question is, can I make their photos look good?

Please Read and Review! Thanks!


	6. Pizza?

Chapter 5

"Aaaaaaah!" again, another manic scream from my best friend as I reach our dorm room. Before I could even put my bag on my table, she enveloped with one of her unyielding hugs. Abby may be petite and shorter than me, but jeez, she could be stronger than you know.

"Can't… breathe!" I said trying to grasp for air. "Abby…"

"Sorry…" she said and let go of me. "How did the meeting go? Did you meet the guys? How did they look? Did Danny ask for me? How was he doing?" Abby, Abby, Abby…

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on. Take it easy Abs." She could chatter a lot when she's really excited and knowing her for four years, still, I couldn't understand a word she's saying. It's because of her accent. The one I've been trying to perfect.

"The meeting was fine, and yes, I met the guys." I said as I sat on my bed and settled my camera in front of me.

"You lucky bugger!" she squealed and sat next to me. "I wished I could've gone with you! I really wanna see Danny again."

"You have a crush on Danny?" That was no surprise. Danny was cute, blue eyes and all. And I could see that Danny would be in to her too.

"Everyone does, Angel Parker." She replied mockingly.

"Not me." I whispered and Dougie's face appeared in my mind. The way he smiled at me each time our eyes met, the way he laughs. I've been thinking about it all day. I just can't stop. Suddenly, my phone rang…

Meanwhile…

She walked in to that room and every hurting inside of me suddenly vanished. I never thought she was this gorgeous up close. Her long black hair reached her mid back and her face just brightens everything up. I can't get her out of my mind lately. Angel Parker. I finally know her name.

"Doug, did you just hear what I said?" I heard Tom say. I quickly snapped out of my thoughts and faced him. "What? Sorry, I didn't catch that."

He rolled his eyes and repeated what he said. "Would you mind calling ---- ----- ----" my mind drifted off to another planet again.

"Dougie!" Tom waved his hand in front of me. I blinked and shook the thoughts off again. "What? Yeah, sure." And with that, he handed me his cell phone. It was on calling mode already.

"Elo?" a voice on the other line said. Who was I suppose to talk to, again? "Elooo?" she repeated.

"Oh, sorry, Hi." I said nervously. Here I am talking to a stranger. "Can I order one pepperoni pizza please?" Where did that come from?!

"Uh, may I know who's speaking please? And this is not a Pizza House." I heard her chuckle. Where have I heard this voice before? Oh God, no. I glanced at Tom and he just smacked his head with his hand and Harry and Danny were laughing their asses off. 'It's Angel.!" Tom prompted me. Shit! I thought.

"Uh…c-could you uhm…" I stammered. "Hold on." Shit! I covered the phone with my hand and faced Tom. "What am I suppose to say?!"

"Tell her you love her!" Danny shouted.

"Shut up!" I shot back.

"Ask her if she could meet us tomorrow night. Invite her to Virgin Record's party." Tom said, holding back laughter.

I shot him a look that said, 'What? Are you crazy? Why me?'

"Just do it!" Harry said and I quickly put back the phone in my ear.

"Sorry 'bout that." I said nervously.

"Who's this?" she asked.

"Right. Uhm, It's me. Dougie."

There was a long pause. Please say you remember me.

"Dougie! Hi." Thank God! I smiled and turned my back away from the guys to hide my blushing face. Yes you guys, I go red.

"Hi. How you've been doing?" I said to start a conversation.

"I'm…fine. You?"

"I'm good. Uh, listen, there's gonna be this party for Virgin Record's anniversary tomorrow night. And I was wondering, actually the guys are wondering if you wanna come join us. Since you're gonna be working for them and all."

Again, a long pause occurred. I could here her whispering to someone.

"Uhm, can I bring a friend over? I mean, if you guys don't mind." As long as you are gonna be there. I thought.

"Uhm, sure, we don't mind at all." I said and unconsciously scratch my head. "Danny could use a little date…" I said a little louder for Danny to hear, and when I looked back at him, he was right behind me listening.

" Uhm, sure, why not." I heard her chuckle.

"Great, we'll pick you up at 7."

"7's good. Well, see ya, Doug." I can't help but grin. Not only because I got Danny a date and as of that he won't bother me again, but because I'm gonna see her again. I know we'll be seeing each other lots of times because of the shoot. But I think tomorrow night's gonna be different.

"I'll see you too, bye."

"Bye."

And we hung up.

"Well?" I heard Harry said.

I turned around again. "She's in."

"Nice…"

"And Danny's got a date…"

"Whoa!!!" They all said in unison.

"Abby?" Danny asked.

I nodded my slowly. "Probably."

And Danny suddenly had this goofy grin in his face. Freaky.

"Stop doing that." I tell him and stood up from the sofa and went upstairs to my room.

I just can't wait for tomorrow night.

A/N: So what do you think? Review!


	7. The Night

Chapter 6

Angel's POV

I hadn't expected his call yesterday. I never saw that coming. But since that short conversation with Dougie, I've been jumpy. It might be because I'm excited for tonight. And that pizza thing, was hilarious.

Here we are at the mall shopping for clothes. Abby's idea. I swear, we only have 6 hours before 7 pm and we're still here. She can sometimes be a pain in the ass. But I still love her.

"Abs, can't we just wear jeans and nice blouses?" I whined and sat at a chair in some boutique. My feet are killing me already.

"No, we can't. We have to look good. It's a party." She insisted and popped out from the dressing room. Whoa, she looked gorgeous in a fuchsia tube dress that reached above her knee.

"Nice! I like the black belt on our waist. So _fashionista_." I tell her. She does look good. She's gonna blow Danny's socks off, I know.

"I know! Haha!. I'm gonna get this." She said twirling around. "And this one's for you." She handed me a white dress or a blanket or something and shoved me in the dressing room.

"I swear I don't look good Abs. I feel cold." I stammered as I looked at myself. Abby could pick such nice clothes. But this one is not for me. I don't wanna show some cleavage, you know.

"Just come out there and let me see." She ordered.

I then suddenly emerged from the dressing room with a white halter dress that reached below my knees. And I admit, this is too skanky for me.

"Oh… my… gosh…" was all Abby could muster.

"What? I told you it doesn't look good!" I turned around to retreat in the dressing room but Abby grabbed my arm and let me face the mirror.

"This is not skanky, okay?" she told me. She's like reading my mind. "This is elegant."

I looked at myself closely. Yeah, it does look elegant. I smiled a bit. "Fine, I'll take it." I said. This is just one night that I'm wearing a dress… one night being elegant in front of Dougie Poynter. I could feel butterflies flitting in my stomach as I thought about him. What is this feeling?! Ugh!

5 hours later…

"Angie we only have an 2 hours to get ready! Could you drive a little faster?" Abby retorted.

I glared at her while driving my sturdy Volkswagen. My brother handed it down to me. He bought a new car and I ended up with this. But I like it because it's black. I like black. Black looks good. Heehee. I glared at Abby some more.

"Please?" she quickly changed her tone into a sugary one and batted her lashes at me.

I rolled my eyes and concentrated on the road.

We finally reached our school and practically ran to the dorm. We changed, made our hair and make up, sprayed some perfume, put our shoes on and put some final touches like jewelry. Actually, Abby did everything for me. And may I say, I look… pretty. The eye dark shadow was lovely. It made me look… sophisticated. I need not to wear any jewelry, just some dangling pearls and I'm fine. Ugh! Do I sound girly? Please tell me if I do and I'll stop babbling.

Abby looks cute with her dress, too. She topped it all off with some bangles, and lovely chandelier earrings.

6:45. "Fifteen minutes to go Angie!" She squealed and I basically jumped in surprise a little. I finally secure my black heels and re did my hair. I don't like it in a ponytail. I could go for a messy bun, or hair down. Hair down.

"What are you doing?" Abby asked in exasperation.

"Is it okay this way?" I undid the band and shook my hair a bit. I like to show my curls.

Abby tilted her head and examined me for a bit. "Actually… that looks better." She said and we both jumped as we heard a car stopping by the gate. We hurriedly grabbed our purses and relaxed our self a bit.

This is it.


	8. I Wanna Know More

Chapter 7

DOUGIE'S POV

Danny and I arrived at Angel's dormitory… that looks like a hotel. Seriously. The lobby was HUGE and the floors were shiny. If college meant living in a place like this, then I should've went. As you know, I dropped out of high school to join the band. Yeah, but no regrets. Anyway, Tom and Harry decided to meet us there at the party. They were picking up their girlfriends as well--- Giovana and Izzy. Tom and Giovana had been going out the longest time and I kinda envy them. Not that I like Gio or anything or even Tom. Eeew. I wasn't in a good relationship ever since. My longest was 3 weeks. But I'm not gonna tell who it was. Heehee. I found out that she was using me for my money. Yes people, my money. I never really liked her anyway. Gaaah. Enough of this crap.

Wait, it's already 7:15. Where are the girls?

"They're not gonna show up. I knew it." I muttered, losing hope that Angel and I would have fun tonight.

"Dude, women are always fashionably late. Trust me." Danny said, and did kinda calm down. Danny's an expert at this stuff. You know him.

"Hey guys." We heard someone say from behind us. We quickly turned around and saw Abby and Angel in front of us. My gaze was focused on her, the girl in the white dress. Dougie, breathe… Is it hot in here, or what? Damn, she looks incredible. That dress shows her curves perfectly. And let me tell you, they were in the right places. I never noticed that she was this slender. Sexy. Snap out of Dougie, before you think of something else!

"Hi." I heard Danny say as he was a bit loosening his tie. He might be thinking the same thing when he saw Abby. "You girls ready?"

"Yeah." They both replied. Danny offered Abby his left elbow and she took it and walked together outside.

"Hey." I said nervously. Wait, what? I'm not nervous. I'm never nervous! Am I? "You uhm.. uh.. You look… nice." That's what you can come up?! NICE?! She looks perfect! Wait a go, Doug.

"Thanks. Uhm, you look nice yourself." She replied.

"Let's go?" I asked and she took my hand that I offered.

The ride to the party was kinda silent most of the time. Danny and Abby would laugh at each other's jokes and Angel and I would just ride along. We both were seated at the back seat and I was kinda shy. Yes, I told you before. I blush!

Finally, we arrived and a lot of people were outside. We had to pass the back area of the venue, which was huge by the way, lots of celebrities and important people in the industry. We had to be in our best behavior. Danny and Abby separated from us as we got in.

"Hey, isn't that Posh Spice? With David Beckham?" Angel whispered, and I can tell she was thrilled.

"Yep. You'd be going to a lot of parties like this when start working for Virgin." I smiled at her. She was amused. She stared in awe at the people around her.

"Do you want a drink?" I asked.

She nodded and mumbled a simple, "M.hm." and with that, I led her to the bar. The area was kinda crowded, as we got closer to the bar. She held my held my hand tighter so she won't lose me. Damn, her hand was so soft.

"Ah, finally!" She breathed and relaxed in one of the high stools. I did too.

"What's in it for the lovely lady?" I asked and she smiled.

"I'll have a coke, sire." She joked, imitating my British accent. "Not diet," This girl can sometimes be full of surprises.

"I thought you would go for diet... Or something alcoholic."

"Nah, I don't drink alcohol." She replied.

"One coke and a beer, please." I told the bar tender our orders.

"Whoa, a celebrity being polite; That's a first." She said and I looked at her amusingly.

"I am polite!"

She raised an eyebrow at me.

"Okay, maybe sometimes."

She nodded, "Thought so. Anyway, have you seen Tom and Harry already?"

"Nah, I see 'em everyday. I'm sick of them already." I joked. But seriously, the guys can sometimes be really weird and they get into my nerves.

"She laughed a hearty laugh. It was music to my ears. Okay, corny Dougie. Baaad.

"Silly."

Our drinks arrived and we chatted along as we drank. I learned a lot about her. And she learned a lot about me. We're in the same situation. Her dad left them for another woman, just like mine. She has an older brother and is living with his own family in the US. Her mom's left with her step dad and she's happy with them being together.

"I treat him like my own father. I wish mom could've met him earlier." She said. "Nah, forget about it. Seriously Doug, I'm not the kind of person who tells about my family. You're the only one that I told about this."

And with that comment, I had to ask myself, why me?


End file.
